


Crazy Little Thing Called...

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're too pretty to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Little Thing Called...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frea_O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O/gifts).



Maria Hill is lying in the snow with someone slapping her face. Gently, but with a firm hand. Male, probably, judging by the size and the callouses. _Very_ gently – she can feel him tense when he makes contact – he’s pulling his slaps.

That pretty much leaves one candidate. She’d slap him back if she could find the energy to do more than open one eye.

“Come on, Maria,” Rogers says, soft and urgent. “What is it that they say? You’re too pretty to die?”

Maria manages a snort of amusement. His gaze flies to her face. “ _I’m_ too pretty? Pot meet kettle. Help me sit up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Up.”

He helps her to sit upright in the snow – soft drifts, thank you, Jesus, or she’d have broken bones and not just be damned sore and fucking freezing. “I checked them before I tried to wake you,” he says when she looks out to where the super soldiers are now tied hand and foot.

She knows what it cost him to do that.

“Do you want a pat on the back?”

“I’ll settle for being reassured that you’re not injured. And a kiss.”

“Cold,” she says, ignoring the addendum at the end, “but not yet frozen. And sore – probably bruised – but otherwise okay.”

Steve tilts his head. “And the kiss?”

Maria sighs, but there’s nobody to see them out here in the winter cold. She brushes her lips across his, quick and brief, because it’s not the time for deep affection and he knows it. All he wants is reassurance. She can give that. “You’re becoming an opportunist, Rogers. Too much hanging around Stark.”

“He’s good for something, at least. Can you stand? Walk?”

She can do both, although her balance doesn’t feel good. Steve catches her across the back, giving her support. Maria lets him – at least for a moment or two. She doesn’t have much choice about accepting his assistance. It’s do or die. Literally.

The second time, it’s better – she still feels a little wobbly, but she can walk, albeit probably not as a fast as they’re going to need to go in order to get to shelter before the sun goes down or they reach somewhere that they can make contact with S.H.I.E.L.D.

“I guess you leaving me behind and going for help isn’t going to cut it, Captain?”

“What do you think, Lieutenant?”

“Well, I think you’re crazy.” She feels the laugh through his chest, the huff of breath past her cheek as he presses his lips to her jaw, past the furred lining of her anorak, and lets herself smile – just a little. “But you knew that already.”


End file.
